A Shock To Team 7
by MadHatter66
Summary: Wait Naruto was replaced. KAKASHI WAS DEMOTED! If he's our co-sensei now who's our new one? NOT HIM! i wrote this when i was half asleep On-Hold
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama" says Kakashi as he hands the Hokage a scroll. Team 7 has just returned from a mission from Wave, which turned from a C-rank to an A-rank mission. The Hokage smiles and takes the scroll.

"Good job you all deserve a rest, but before you all go I need to speak with Naruto" says old man Sarutobi says as the others just nod and leave. When they leave the room, Naruto walks over a chair, sits down and sighs.

"That was not supposed to happen, and you got to check the clients back rounds better" says Naruto as he leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees.

"Well, did they suspect anything?" the old Kage asks

"Not a thing, but I'm getting very tired, very fast, of this little charade" Naruto says as he rubs his eyes

"And these contacts you gave me suck" he says as he pulls out a contact case and takes them out. He flinches for a second and closes his eyes. He puts them away and pulls out a pair of normal looking glasses. He put them on, opens his eyes, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Much better" he says as he leans back

"That's beside's the point, I put on Team 7 so you could watch over Sasuke" Sarutobi says

"Then why didn't you make me there Sensei, I am strong enough"

"It would have looked fishy"

"You could have thought of a good reason, you're not called "The Professor" for nothing"

"Ok, but the council would have never agreed to it"

"Then make me a Co-sensei, that's something they has no control over" Naruto says, knowing that he ended the argument when he saw Sarutobi start rubbing his chin, thinking. He then put his hands up in defeat.

"You got me, but are you sure that you can handle it?" he asks and he sees Naruto grin

"That's an answer you already have, Old man" Naruto says as his grin only gets bigger

"Alright then, now we just need a replacement" he says grabbing some files from his desk and placing them on the desk.

"I remember Hiashi saying something before about making his younger daughter Hanabi a Genin sooner" he says, finding her file

"Oh, I remember meeting her once, good kid, but can she handle becoming a Genin, she is very young?" Naruto asks, not thinking it was a good idea

"She may be only ten (Note: I made her two years older) but she is called a prodigy and she was moved up grade levels twice" he says

"Fine, she'll do, but please tell me she didn't inherit the "Hyuuga arrogance""

"No, she's has it … Bam" Sarutobi says and Naruto slams his forehand into the desk

"Fine, I'll take her, but if she says one thing about "Hyuuga's being better than everyone", I will kick her ass so hard, Hiashi will feel it!" he says bringing his head up and slamming his hands onto the desk and the Hokage gets that anime sweat drop on the back of his head

"Oh, then does that mean I can ditch the orange?" he asks and gets a nod. Right when he says that, a cry of "HALLLALLLUUUJIAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" was heard all across Fire Country.

-The Next Day----Team 7 training grounds----

"Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto-baka, he's late?" Sakura asks Kakashi, who for some odd reason is on time

"The day Kakashi is on time, now that's a bad omen" says a voice from the distance. Kakashi and co. turn and see the Hokage walking towards them with a small, 4'6, girl at his side. The girl looked like a younger version of Hinata, but with an aura of arrogance. Her clothing was also similar to Hinata's , just minus the jacket with a black shirt on. It was easy to tell she was a Hyuuga.

"Hello Team 7, here's you're new teammate Hanabi" he says and gets odd looks from Sasuke and Sakura

"But I thought that teams were only made up of four people, 3 Genin and 1 Jounin?" asks Sakura, but gets a scowl from Hanabi

"They are you stupid girl, I'm replacing you're one teammate, Naruto" she says, arrogance leaking from her voice as Sakura glared glares a hole through her head.

"Umm, why are you replacing Naruto, Hokage-sama?" asks Kakashi and the Hokage smirks slightly

"We moved him, but he will be stopping here shortly…..in fact, here he comes" the Hokage says as he starts to feel the ground shake. Soon all of them feel the ground starting to shake and all but the Hokage and Hanabi take fighting stances. The ground in front of them rises slightly and a person shoots out of the ground. When he lands, Team 7 stares wide-eyed at the 'New' Naruto. He ditched the orange jumpsuit and replaced it with dark green shinobi pants with a black shirt. He didn't wear the standard ninja sandals, but was wearing normal black shoes. He didn't have a kunai pouch on him, but he did have a utility pouch attached to his waist. The only things that really stood out were the glasses on his face, and the two ninja swords on his sides. They had no hand guards, and were solid black. To the average person they were just thick sticks, but most ninja's knew about them, but not many used them for some odd reason. His headband hadn't moved from his forehead,

"Sorry I'm last, I hit some pipes on the way here" he said, rubbing the back of his head and everybody but Sarutobi got an anime sweat drop.

"At least his excuse was believable, right Kakashi-sensei" says Sakura, sending a glare at Kakashi and he just nods

"No problem, you actually were on time" says the Hokage

"So this is the new team, sigh I guess the will have to do" he says as he looks away from them

"I guess its better now, hope you guys like you're new sensei" the Kage says as he looks at Naruto and pulls something out of his robe. He pulls out a Konoha flak jacket and tosses it to Naruto. He catches it and slides it on, leaving the zipper un-zipped.

"Kakashi, you have been demoted to Co-sensei for neglect to train ALL you're students to fight a high-ranked ninja and to not send any information that you encountered a hostel enemy above mission rank" the Kage says as he gets an odd lock from both Kakashi and Naruto.

_"I thought I was going to co-sensei, oh well go with the flow"_ Naruto thought to himself and looks to see shocked looks on Sasuke's and Sakura's faces, but a smile on Hanabi's.

"Well, now that's all done, I'll be leaving" the Hokage says as he disappears is a swirl of leaves and Kakashi turns to his students

"I guess you all have to refer to Naruto as sensei now" he says, not really caring about the demotion, less work for him.

"I'll never call the Dobe, sensei!" says Sasuke, and Naruto gives him a look. In a flash Naruto appears in front of Sasuke, his fist in the air, and he stares right at Sasuke. Naruto brings his fist down onto Sasuke's head and slams him into the ground, making a small crater. Kakashi and Sakura get surprised and shocked looks, but then again Hanabi just smiles. (What is that girl thinking of?)

"Naruto, why did you hit Sasuke-kun!" yells Sakura, not getting the reaction she gets. Naruto just looks at her, and she sees her own death.

"I will not be called "Dobe" by my students and let them get away with it" he says in a cold voice looking right at Sakura

"Not that this isn't fun to watch and all, but how come in ten places before you reached Sasuke?" asks Hanabi, finally speaking, and showing that she has her Byakugan was activated.

"Huh, smart question, it's one of my techniques, Soru" he says as he vanishes and appears sitting on a stump

"Amazing, I didn't think anyone could do that anymore" says Kakashi, looking at Naruto

"I am a Jounin after all, I do have my tricks" he says as he jumps off the stump and smiles at his new team

"The meeting is over, meet me back here at six for training" he says as he whispers something and disappears in a swirl of leaves and so does Kakashi. They all leave the training ground with there own thought of the new Naruto.

_"The damn __Dobe__, I hate to even think it, but he may posses the power I need"_

_"Damn that __Baka__, he hurt __Sasuke__-kun!"_

_**"CHA, WE SHOULD KICK HIS ASS!"**_

_"I wonder if father was right about him, maybe I should claim him" _

* * *

Wow, I actually did it

77: But what was with the thing with Hanabi

That was all 8

8: Hey, so I like her, we are the same age

77: Just shut up and do the ending credits

8: Ok, Mad Hatter doesn't own Naruto or anything elts

And don't forget to review, or I'll send flying purple chimps to get you

77: again with the purple chimps


	2. Not a Chap

Recently I was challenged by a friend to do a Naruto/Hellsing Fanfiction. I had to be original, so I will be really busy with this. I will be putting both my other stories on hold until I finish my challenge. I hope this doesn't bother anyone and I'm sorry for this not being a story chapter.


End file.
